A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses of displaying information on a thin, flexible display and more specifically to displaying dynamic video in a magazine or periodical.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to publish various types of documents such as periodicals, magazines, manuals and the like. Typically, such published documents are printed on flexible pages, which may be comprised of varying paper thicknesses or weights. As is well known in the art, frequently pictures and/or words are arranged on the individual pages of the published document, which may be bound together at a binding. In any case, such published documents are widely known and publicly available for purchase on numerous topics. In a similar manner, instruction manuals are frequently printed with images and/or verbiage for use in guiding a user, for example, through a set up procedure for a purchased item. In all of these printed documents, the data displayed thereon is purely static in that the images do not move but rather are displayed in the typical form as is well known in the art. There are limitations of the static information printed on a flexible page to convey information to the user or viewer. Therefore, it would be useful to convey dynamic information in the form of video and/or audio signals to the user viewing a periodical, magazine, or instruction manual.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for displaying such dynamic information in a flexible periodical or manual.